marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is a character that appears in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. He has appeared in all entries of the games. Backstory Back in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James' father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James' mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. Dog and Logan fought after tracking him down, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. At a later point in time, Logan became the test subject for the secret Canadian program Weapon X. There, his memory was erased and the unbreakable metal adamantium was pumped through his body, covering his bones, including his claws. He eventually broke free and slaughtered all of the cruel workers there, escaping into the distance. He eventually joined the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight under the name Wolverine, and at one point fought the Hulk. Afterwards, he left Alpha Flight and joined the second team of X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. Wolverine has come to know the X-Men as his family and has remained a major member. Wolverine has also worked on other teams, such as the Avengers and the black-ops X-Force. Appearance Wolverine is a short, well built man. Underneath his mask, Wolverine has muttonchops and strangely shaped hair that vaguely resembles the shape of his mask. In most games in the Marvel vs Capcom series, Wolverine wears his classic costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" where his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads and gloves with easy access holes for his claws to come out. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Wolverine wears his more recent costume from Astonishing X-Men. This suit features a bit more blue. Powers and Abilities Wolverine possesses many powers and skills, though not all of them can be featured in the games. Some of the abilities include: *Three six-inch adamantium coated claws on each hand. Originally it was thought that they were part of the adamantium fusing process, but it was revealed years later after Magneto forcibly extracted the adamantium from his body that they were actually bone and part of him all along. *Unbreakable adamantium skeleton, allows for harder hitting, resistance to injury, and extra weight *Healing factor that lets Wolverine heal from injury quickly *Extended lifespan *Master of many martial arts and weapons *Animal senses, such as enhanced senses of smelling, hearing, and vision *Years of combat experience, having fought in multiple wars Personality Wolverine is very angry and is quick to fly into a rage. He can be very rude and confrontational, but he cares deeply for his friends and will put his life on the line for them. He seems very cold and emotionally distant, but he has put aside his aloofness to mentor some of the younger X-Men, such as Kitty Pryde and Jubilee. He is not quick to trust new people, as he relies heavily on his instincts, honed by over a century of life, but will eventually warm up to them. Gameplay Wolverine is a powerful, all-out rushdown character, sporting powerful combos, range, speed, and agility on his moves. He's hard to pin down, and can have good poking range on his attacks. His launcher is one of his shortest reaching attack horizontally, but his jumping MP/B is one of the best normal attacks in the series. Like his standing MP/B, it can be tapped for rapid strikes, leading to prolonged air combos, and as well as one of the cheapest meter builds without hitting the opponent. His Sliding Claw(DF/3 + HP/C) command normal is a good move to use against those with projectiles, as Logan does not have one himself. His Fumitsuke (Trampling) dive kick (j.D/2 + HK/C) attack has gone under some changes each installment, and Wolverine in MvC2 comes in two versions, one is the default Adamantium Claw version (MVC1 version, hence having Berserker Slash, which is something his MSHvSF version did not have), and a Bone Claw version (XMvSF version). Thus, he is the only MVC2 character to have an EX version of himself. His jumping HK (in pre-MVC3 only) and Berserker Slash are great for crossups. Wolverine can also triangle/wall jump. In MVC3, his old MPx2 combo (which is now M/B, L/A) can now be done in midair and pulls the opponent in. His dive kick is the X-Men vs. Street Fighter version. Special Attacks *'Drill Claw: '''Wolverine propels himself forward, while spinning. Can bounce off of opponents to followup with another one. *'Tornado Claw: Wolverine does a shoryuken style like attack where he spins upwards to slash his foes. Can mash buttons and directions to increase the hits. *Berserker Barrage: Wolverine wildly swings his claws while dashing forward. Can mash buttons and directions to increase the hits. *'Berserker Slash: '''Wolverine quickly dashes forward and slashes his claws. While dashing, he can pass through the opponent. *'Berserker Rage: Wolverine's new special attack in UMvC3, he rapidly stabs his opponent with alternating claws. Support in MvC2 '''Supports in MvC3 Hyper Combos *Berserker Barrage X (Level 1): A prolonged and extra powerful version of Berserker Barrage. Though Wolverine cannot tap the buttons on this version. Yellow air/comic book ripping effects are now added. *Fatal Claw (Level 1): Cross-slashes upwards, creating a huge cross of energy that damages opponents in the air. Can be used in midair. *Berserker Charge (Level 1): A violet aura enshrouds Wolverine has he activates his healing factor/full instincts while gifted with a momentarily increased movement and attack speed. After images also trail him (pre-MVC3 only). *Weapon X (Level 3): Unleashes a barrage of attacks on the foe before slashing straight through them, leaving an X formed from slash marks, representing his moniker, Weapon X (10 in Roman Numerials). Wolverine now shouts out "X!" when the move begins, using the 'X' sound clip from X-Men: COTA. Though in the current build, Wolverine now says Weapon X himself. Also, more effects are added (such as Air/Comic Book tears) and even a whirlwind is whipped up near the end of the move. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Dive Kick and j.L. hit box sizes have been reduced. *Berserker Slash invincibility has been removed. *Added new move "Berserker Rage" (formerly known as "Swiss Cheese") *Berserker Charge command input priority changed to the lowest among Hyper Combos. *Number of hits in Berserker Barrage X can be increased through rapid buttons presses. *Number of hits in Fatal Claw (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid buttons presses. *Number of hits in Weapon X can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song 300px The theme is a rock remix of Wolverine's classic theme from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, there is a second playable Wolverine with his claws made of normal bone rather than the usual covered by adamantium. Thus, Wolverine is one of the characters to have an 'EX' version of himself in the MVC series so far, and the only character who does not have one until MVC2. (Others are Armored Spider-Man, Golden War Machine, etc. Palette swaps like U.S. Agnet don't count as they are seperate individuals.) *In the trailers for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Wolverine seems to be paired with Ryu. Before he switch rivals with Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, he was originally paired rival of Ryu's more personal rival, Akuma as evident in Akuma's ending in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Wolverine's own ending in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. *As a result of the above information, it can be said that Wolverine's rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is Ryu. Both are fierce veterans in the game series, often being many fans' #1 character picks, and both are portrayed as warriors with an honor code, a dark side, and the will and determination to fight against all odds. Both have also spent time living and training in Japan, for many years at a time. Furthermore, they are both iconic characters for their respective franchises, both specific (X-Men and Street Fighter) and general (Marvel and Capcom), so the pair seems ultimately justifiable. *Another common trait they share is being somewhat of a mentor/role model to the younger character for their own series. Ryu is deeply admired by Sakura (and Shun (who claims to be his younger brother) in the Street Fighter Alpha movie) to the point where she even imitate his fighting style into her own and Wolverine acted as a mentor for Jubilee, Shadow Cat (Kitty Pryde), and X-23 (who IS biologically family as she is a female clone). *He was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Wolverine is now voiced by Steven Blum, who has voiced Wolverine in nearly all of his appearances for several years since 2004. In which later after the absent in 2 Marvel Anime series (such as Iron Man and his own series is voiced by Milo Ventimiglia), Blum's reprises Wolverine again in the current Marvel Anime series (such as X-Men and Blade) **Interestingly, Wolverine, Taskmaster and Nova are the only Marvel characters in (U)MVC3 to have Voice Actors that are also anime regulars(mainly for FUNAmation). *Wolverine's alternate colors for Marvel vs Capcom 3 are versions of his astonishing outfit with color schemes based on his X-Force uniform, his classic brown suit, and an interpretation of his Age of Apocalypse costume. *When switching to storm he yells "Ororo", Storm's first name. He also yells "Laura" when switching out with X-23. He yells "Jean", when switching out with Phoenix. * He is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. He has also been a playable character in all of the Marvel vs. games since X-men vs. Street Fighter. * Wolverine's pre-fight dialogue with the Hulk is a reference to his first full appearance in The Incredible Hulk ''#181, where their fight ended at a stalemate. It can also be counted as a reference to the mini movie ''Hulk vs. Wolverine. Hulk and Wolverine have had so many ties/controversial fights in their long rivalry, that this could simply be a reference to all of their fights that ended without a winner. * Wolverine's ending involves him going to a men's club (out of the Wolverine costume) after a tiring fight with Galactus. He then encounters Morrigan, who's one of the pole dancers of the club, and she asks if he wants to "take a step outside" when she's done. He accepts, but requests to finish his drink first. * There are some comments and jokes (especially on YouTube) about Wolverine's theme song in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 comparing it to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song due to the fact that they both have the same tonality. * In a special conversation with Frank West, he mentions that him aned guys named Frank don't get on well, this is likely a reference to Frank Castle, otherwise known as the Punisher. Artwork Wolvz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom wolverine.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes 712821-wolverine.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter mshvsf-wolverine.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 808310-marvel_vs_capcom___wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes wolverinemvsf.gif|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of the Superheroes 629-Wolverine.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character Select Portrait Wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Wolverine (Adamantium Claw) Mvc2-wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Wolverine (Bone Claw) Wolverine_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors14.JPG|Wolverine's alternate colors in UMvC3 wolverinety.png Wolverine_DLC_05473_640screen.jpg|Weapon X winter training dlc costume Also See Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Bone Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Wolverine's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:battery characters Category:Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:battery characters Category:Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:battery characters Category:Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:battery characters Category:Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:battery characters Category:Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:battery characters Category:Wolverine